The same applicant has already submitted a patent application on the same matter in which part of the concepts of the present application were already contained (Swiss patent application no. 184/91-6).
Present ablators, which are principally used to remove tartar, bacterial plaque and radicular cement, are manufactured of metal, usually steel.